Nuestro amor será leyenda
by NikkyGrey
Summary: Es San Valentín, y James está decidido a olvidar a Lily cueste lo que cueste. Porque Lily Evans, la chica más inteligente de su curso, ella nunca le diría que sí a alguien como él... ¿Verdad?


**Nuestro amor será leyenda**

Era una soleada mañana de febrero. Un brillante cielo azul se asomaba a través de los grandes ventanales del aula de Historia de la magia, informando a los estudiantes que la temporada de lluvia finalmente había terminado. El sol se colaba a través de los cristales, atenuando la innecesaria luz de las velas.

Sí, era un día hermoso, pero adentro era otra historia. Bien podría haber estado el cielo gris y repleto de nubes cargadas de una tormenta torrencial, para la diferencia que ESO haría en el monótono sermón del profesor Binns. Si la muerte no había podido detenerlo, menos lo haría el cambio del clima.

Y mucho menos el día de San Valentín.

A decir verdad, ese día parecía encontrarse inspirado –todo lo inspirado que se puede estar en su caso, al menos- apenas y estaba a la mitad de la clase, y ya había batido su propio record en estudiantes dormidos.

Dieciséis, y contando.

El resto de la clase de sexto año parecía sumida en el letargo habitual. Todos, menos el grupo regular de estudiantes cuya responsabilidad rayaba en la obsesión, y escuchaban atentamente a cada palabra del profesor, dispuestos a extraer del mortalmente aburrido monólogo los apuntes necesarios para pasar los exámenes.

Entre esos estudiantes, estaba cierta pelirroja de ojos verdes, que anotaba todo con inquebrantable concentración, a pesar de los estridentes ronquidos de sus amigos. La expresión en su rostro angelical haría creer a cualquiera que la observara que estaba enfrascada en una encarnizada pelea contra un mortífago.

A unas filas detrás de ella, estaba un chico tan aburrido que en ese preciso instante consideraba seriamente salir a enfrentar al mismísimo Voldemort, sin varita, con tal de no tener que soportar otra hora más de martirio.

Aunque, en realidad, ese era sólo uno de los tópicos superficiales que pasaban por su mente, y que no conseguía mitigar, por muy fantasiosos y atrayentes que fueran, la idea principal de su lucha interna.

_No la mires, Cornamenta, no la mires, no la mires, _se dijo, aferrándose a la pizarra, al traslúcido profesor y su lectura como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo. No, no iba a mirarla –de nuevo- no iba a hacerlo, no iba a…

_Maldición, lo hice otra vez_, sus ojos se perdieron en su largo cabello rojo, sujeto en una cola de caballo en la parte alta de su cabeza, bajaron hasta su nuca, su alto y esbelto cuello, la silueta de sus hombros. Podía imaginarse su rostro con toda claridad, incluso con los ojos cerrados, incluso en la oscuridad, incluso en sus sueños. Estaba gravado en su mente, dolorosamente tallado en ella, y por más que lo intentaba, no podía olvidar sus grandes ojos almendrados, ni sus largas pestañas, ni sus labios…

Un ronquido a su derecha lo sacó de sus pensamientos. La señal de que Sirius finalmente se había quedado dormido.

Sonrió. Los dos habían estado entrenando hasta altas horas de la tarde, en un intento desesperado –y fallido, por cierto- por parte del capitán de acostumbrar a los asustadizos nuevos integrantes del equipo de Quidditch a la acción de un juego de verdad, cosa que había durado hasta ya pasadas las diez de la noche, cuando el alumno de último curso finalmente decidió rendirse. Y sin importar el agotamiento, el que él siguiera despierto para esos momentos de la clase era sorprendente. Aterrador, incluso, si le preguntaba a Remus, el único de los cuatro que quedaba seguía consciente además de él.

Sin embargo, si se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo –que era lo más probable- también le diría que era altamente predecible. Todos los Merodeadores parecían estar al tanto de que le gustaba Lily, si bien él jamás lo admitiría, ni siquiera a sus mejores amigos.

Le había gustado desde primer año-O, al menos, él no recordaba un día en que no lo hubiera hecho- pero era consciente también de que Lily Evans, primera de la clase, prefecta de Gryffindor y futura… Bueno, lo que fura a lo que se dedicara después de eso (No podía imaginarla en otro sitio que no fuera los pasillos de Hogwarts, con los brazos cargados de libros), ESA chica en cuestión, jamás diría que sí a alguien como **él.**

No es como si estuviera dispuesto a rendirse, en cualquier caso. James Potter **nunca** se rendía, pero… Después de tantas negativas, incluso el intrépido Cornamenta estaba comenzando a tener sus dudas. Nunca se lo había pedido de frente, nunca en serio, pero sus respuestas sarcásticas y terminantes habían dolido tanto como cualquier rechazo normal debía doler.

Y a pesar de todo eso, él seguía incapaz de dejar de mirarla como un idiota.

Ella de seguro tendría planes para San Valentín. Probablemente leer, o algo parecido. Incluso él tenía planes, había quedado en ir a Hogsmeade con… Bueno… Era rubia, tenía ojos azules, acento francés, un cuerpo que quitaba el hipo, y era lo más opuesto que había conseguido al objeto de sus desdichas.

No quería decir con eso que Lily tenía un mal cuerpo- Y definitivamente NO era como si él se hubiera dado cuenta de esos detalles tampoco. Claro que no.

En fin, el punto es que tenía una cita, y no venía al caso estarse fijando en otra chica cuando uno ya tenía una cita. Así como tampoco venía al caso seguir fingiendo que en algún momento conseguiría recuperar el hilo de la clase, en especial cuando nunca lo había tenido en primer lugar. Llegada a esa conclusión, cruzó los brazos en el escritorio, y apoyó la cabeza para apartar a la pelirroja de su mente al menos mientras tomaba una necesitada siesta.

Pero sus sueños no sirvieron de ningún escape, como usualmente hacían, y para cuando la campana sonó, y él se levantó perezosamente de su escritorio seguido de sus compañeros, sus ojos estaban pegados a Lily Evans y, en su mente, el único pensamiento coherente era lo diferente que era esta de la chica que lo estaba esperando para pasar el San Valentín.

…

-Cornamenta, estás mirándola otra vez.

-¿Qué?- El azabache pegó un salto, y volvió a la tierra para encontrarse con unos ojos grises que lo miraban fijamente. Sirius negó con la cabeza con fingida seriedad, rompiendo la actuación al estirar el brazo para servirse más papas asadas.

-Estás perdido, amigo mío.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Lily, estabas mirándola otra vez.

-¡No es cierto!- se defendió.

-Sí lo es, ¿escuchaste una palabra de lo que dije?

-Bueno, yo…-Estaba seguro de que era algo con alcohol, o chicas, o su nueva motocicleta, Canuto amaba hablar de su motocicleta, y las chicas, y el whiskey de fuego. O beber whiskey de fuego, manejando su motocicleta camino a la casa de una chica.

Cualquiera de esas cosas sonaba a algo que él elegiría como tema de conversación.

- Sí, creo que lo recuerdo… Pero viene por partes… Recuerdo algo de Snivellus, sí… Y cierta carta de amor que querías entregar…

-¿Quieres darle una carta de amor a Snape? –Saltó Peter, con su habitual inocencia. Remus rió.

-Sí, Colagusano,-declaró Sirius solemnemente- he decidido que hoy, Snivellus Snape sabrá finalmente mis más profundos y oscuros deseos- guiñó un ojo a sus amigos- Aunque no creo que esté preparado para mi maravilloso ser.

-No me sorprendería que se desmaye, el pobre- bromeó James.

-¿Yo, solo en cierta mazmorra oscura y verde, de madrugada, sin camisa? -describió, llenando la cabeza de los merodeadores con ideas que ninguno quería profundizar- ¡Haría sus sueños realidad!

-Sus pesadillas, probablemente. Aunque gracias por la imagen- cortó sarcásticamente Remus, sin levantar la cabeza de su libro.

-No mientas, Lunático, te vi mirándome el otro día- replicó Sirius.

-Tenías un pedazo de carne entre los dientes, y me preguntaba si debería decírtelo.

-¡Por eso es que me estaba mirando tanto McGonagall! Creí que finalmente había aceptado su innegable atracción por mí…

-¿Hay alguien en esta escuela que según tú opinión, o sabio Sirius Black, o Dios entre los mortales, no esté babeándose por ti? –ironizó Remus, pasando la página.

-¡Por supuesto! James, él se babea por Lily, aunque no me engañas, Cornamenta, -sonrió- sé que jamás me olvidarás.

-Yo no me babeo por Lily.

-¡No ha negado lo segundo!- bromeó Peter.

-No puede negar algo tan obvio. Pero ahora en serio ¿vas a decirle alguna vez que has estado enamorado de ella desde siglos incontables?

-Yo no estoy…

-Se pasó toda la clase de Historia de la magia mirándola- dijo Remus.

-También la de Transformaciones –adjuntó Peter.

-Por no mencionar esa vez en Defensa contra las artes Oscu…

-Quedó claro el mensaje- los cortó James- pero ustedes lo han malinterpretado todo.

-¿Ah sí?

-Sí, Lunático. No estoy enamorado de ella, no me gusta, y no la estaba mirando. Yo sólo… Giró la cabeza en una dirección cualquiera y ¡Bam! Ella está allí. No es mi culpa.

-Ajá, y yo tengo una fotografía de McGonagall debajo del colchón.

-¿Qué cosa, señor Black?

Sirius se quedó de piedra, y giró la cabeza para encontrarse con nada más y nada menos que con Minerva McGonagall, que lo miraba con una ceja levantada. Sus amigos hicieron un esfuerzo por contener la risa.

-Yo… Bueno… -balbuceó, y luego le dedicó una de sus sonrisas- Comentaba lo hermosa que se ve hoy, profesora.

-No lo dudo, señor Black- la mujer lo fulminó con la mirada, para luego suspirar y poner los ojos en blanco- Sólo… Guárdese sus comentarios ¿quiere? O la próxima vez le quitaré puntos.

-¿Ven? Está loca por mí, -dijo, una vez se hubo marchado.

-Si lo está, lo oculta muy bien- replicó Remus.

-¿Ocultarlo? ¡Pero si era completamente obvio!- Los cuatro se levantaron para salir del Gran Comedor. Les habían dado la tarde libre para ir a Hogsmeade, pero sólo James y Sirius irían.

-Creo que está delirando- comentó James, tocándole la frente como si buscara fiebre.

-Empiezo a pensar que había algo en la comida…

-Sus palabras duelen- dramatizó Sirius, y volvió a mirar a James, retomando la vieja conversación como si nada- Entonces, ¿vas a decírselo a Evans? Va al pueblo hoy.

-No sabía que tenía una cita- dijo, ignorando los celos. No tenía derecho a ponerse celoso, él iba con alguien también. Ella tenía derecho a estar con quien quisiera ¿no?

Pero no pudo evitar el alivio que sintió cuando Sirius explicó:

-En realidad, creo que va con unas amigas…

-En todo caso, TÚ si tienes a alguien- remarcó Remus- Esméralda ¿la recuerdas?

¡Esméralda! ¡Ese era su nombre! ¿Cómo podía haber olvidado un nombre así? Sus padres debían de ser joyeros o algo…

-Cierto- dijo.

-Podrías mandarla a volar…

-¡Colagusano! –Las cejas de Sirius se elevaron hasta alcanzar las raíces de su largo cabello negro. Había hablado tan fuerte, que todos los que estaban subiendo las escaleras también lo miraron- No conocía ese lado de ti.

Peter, ruborizado, se encogió de hombros.

-Sólo digo, si le gusta Lily, no tiene caso darle esperanzas a Esméralda.

Bueno, eso también era cierto, admitió James. No tenía sentido ser tan cruel, y quizás si se lo decía ahora aún tendría tiempo de encontrar otra pareja...

Un momento, ¿En verdad había pensado en decírselo? Eso era ridículo. Jamás le contaría la verdad a Lily –no en serio, en cualquier caso- y declararse en San Valentín, además, era la cosa más trillada del mundo.

No, se dijo, mientras él y Sirius se despedían de la mitad del grupo para dirigirse al pueblo. Jamás caería tan bajo, no él, no James Potter.

-No hagan que tengamos que buscarlos borrachos otra vez- fue lo único que dijo Remus a modo de despedida.

-Le quitas la diversión a todo- replicó Sirius.

-No es divertido tener que arrastrar a dos desastres que no pueden decidirse entre vomitar, llorar, dormirse, o balbucear incoherencias- hizo una pausa reflexiva- Más de las usuales.

-¡También te queremos, Lunático!- gritó, ya que estaban a demasiada distancia como para que lo oyera de hablar en tono normal, y mandó un beso exagerado, que le ganó que su amigo pusiera los ojos en blanco.

-Allí está, puras incoherencias.

James rió, y él y Sirius dejaron los terrenos del colegio, hacia un Hogsmeade que los recibía iluminado por la luz del sol como pocas veces se veía- Más cuando la mayoría de las veces que vas es escondido en mitad de la noche.

No, se repitió, mientras trataba de recordar el nombre del lugar en el que había quedado en encontrarse con Esméralda –lo que no era tan fácil, considerando que no había podido recordar cómo se llamaba la chica en primer lugar- Lily nunca se enteraría.

Cornamenta se llevaría su secreto a la tumba.

…

-Este lugagg es maggavilloso, ¿No te paggece, James?- preguntó la rubia, mirando con ojos soñadores aquel exageradamente cursi establecimiento con corazones rosas por todos lados, manteles de encaje y juegos de té con gravados florales.

Para el chico, esa tenía que ser la viva imagen del infierno, pero se abstuvo de comentar, y asintió con la cabeza, como había hecho a todo lo que ella decía.

-Es un ambiente tan agggadable, y ggomántico…

-Sí.

-Es incggeíble que haya un lugagg así en un pueblo tan desolado como este.

-Claro.

Seguidamente, Esméralda prosiguió a contarle algo sobre una muchacha de su curso que jamás le creería cuando le dijera que había estado allí con él.

_Bueno,_ pensó, _mis amigos tampoco me creerán cuando les diga** donde** estuve._

Incluso el té era empalagoso.

Los minutos pasaron, y no supo en qué momento dejó de comprender lo que ella decía, pero ya ni siquiera se molestaba en asentir.

¿Dónde estaría Lily? Ciertamente, no en un lugar como este. No podía imaginarse a nadie, menos a ella, queriendo venir a un lugar así.

Claro, excepto Esméralda.

¿Estaría en Honneydukes? Lily adoraba los dulces, de seguro habían ido, o sino a Las Tres Escobas…

-¿James?- sobresaltado, volvió a concentrarse en su acompañante- ¿Estás bien?

-Ehm… Yo… Sí, sí, perfectamente ¿por qué?

-Paggecías… Distggaido.

-No es nada, tranquila- aseguró, guiñándole un ojo al tiempo que sonreía. Esméralda, como si nada, volvió a su parloteo, y no pasó mucho rato para que él, que no era muy dado a concentrarse por largos períodos de tiempo en la misma cosa, volviera a divagar sin rumbo por los parajes recónditos de su subconsciente.

Cuando emergió, minutos después, la chica seguía hablando. No entendía por qué se había preocupado en contestar, a ella no parecía importarle el hablar por los dos.

¡Merlín, si que hablaba! Debía de llevar mínimo tres horas sin detenerse ¿No le dolía ya la garganta o algo? Intrigado, miró el reloj ¿qué hora era ya?

Veinte minutos. Apenas y llevaba sentado veinte minutos. Tardaba más tiempo _llegar_ a Hogsmeade, y sin embargo, no recordaba que el trayecto de venida se le hubiera hecho tan largo como una de las lecciones del profesor Binns.

_Sí,_ pensó, resignado, _va a ser un largo día._

…

La tarde dio pasó a la noche, y James y su pareja paseaban por los senderos de Hogsmeade, emprendiendo el camino de vuelta al castillo.

Decir que había sido la cita más aburrida de su vida era decir poco. Vagamente, se preguntó si a Canuto le habría ido igual… Luego recordó que, tratándose de su amigo, lo más probable es que hubiera conseguido un reemplazo aceptable en caso de que el prospecto original hubiera resultado una decepción.

Y las estadísticas decían que debía de estar besándose con dicho prospecto en algún callejón estrecho del pueblo en ese preciso momento.

Desvió la mirada a Esméralda. Era bonita, verdaderamente bonita. Siempre que mantuviera la boca cerrada, e incluso aunque no lo hiciera, cualquier hombre estaría más que contento de tener la posibilidad de tenerla contra la pared de uno de esos oportunos callejones.

Y por la manera en que lo miraba, por la manera en que sonreía con complicidad, y se recogía nerviosamente un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja, era obvio que era lo que ella quería. Por la manera en que miraba furtivamente los rincones más ocultos del pueblo, en busca del sitio oportuno, era imposible malinterpretar lo que estaba pensando. En cualquier otra ocasión, James Potter habría estado más que contento de cumplir sus demandas. Pero, ese día…

-James, me he diveggtido mucho hoy- susurró Esméralda, una vez hubo elegido el sitio que ella consideraba perfecto, y tiró de su mano juguetonamente, como si se dispusiera a hacer una travesura.

-Sí, yo también- mintió, diciendo una de las oraciones más completas que había dicho en toda la noche.

Estaba a sólo unos centímetros de él, con sus manos entrelazadas alrededor de su cuello.

La sola idea de tocarla le provocaba nauseas. Porque cada vez que sus labios tocaran los de ella, él estaría pensando en Lily. Cada vez que sus manos viajaran por la cintura de ella, él se imaginaría que era la cintura de Lily. Sería rojo y no amarillo el cabello que desordenara.

Eran verdes los ojos que lo miraban fijamente. La sonrisa que se formó en sus labios sonrosados no pertenecía a una mujer con acento francés, sino a una inglesa, con la cara repleta de pecas y un rostro que no podía dejar de mirar.

Y con todo, la besó, a pesar de que cada fibra de su cuerpo le decía que no lo hiciera, y fue a Lily a la que besó, y la besó una y otra vez, así sólo fuera en su cabeza. Estaba actuando como una chica, y lo sabía. Tenía que olvidar a Evans, tenía que hacerlo en algún momento. Seis años de estupidez habían sido más que suficiente…

Porque eso era, una estupidez. Era ridículo, idiota, torturante. Una enfermedad que no le permitía funcionar propiamente.

Su amor era una enfermedad.

Un momento, ¿amor?

Se congeló de golpe, sus labios a escasos centímetros del cuello de Esméralda.

-¿Pasa algo, James?

¿Amor? ¿Esa era la palabra que había usado? ¿Era eso lo que sentía por ella?

-¿James?- El muchacho levantó la cabeza, apartándose de la rubia. No, no podía hacerlo. Estaba….

-Lo siento, Esméralda- dijo distraídamente, y salió a la calle, dejando a una muy confundida chica detrás, demasiado sorprendida como para seguirlo.

Estaba… Estaba enamorado de Lily.

¿Cómo no podía haberlo visto antes? ¡Incluso sus amigos se habían dado cuenta! Los Merodeadores habían tratado de decírselo de diez mil maneras diferentes.

Estaba enamorado.

Sonrió, revolviéndose el desordenado cabello en un ataque de nerviosismo. No, no podía olvidarla, jamás podría. ¿Cómo había pensado que sería posible hacerlo?

La amaba.

Tan distraído estaba en su nueva realización, que no notó la figura que salía de la tienda más cercana hasta que ambos chocaron, y ella emitió un chillido de sorpresa al no haberlo visto venir tampoco.

-¡Perdón!- se apresuró a decir, sosteniéndola por los hombros.

Entonces vio quien era, y casi se le viene el alma a los pies.

-¿Lily?- La pelirroja lo miraba con el seño fruncido, una bolsa de Honneydukes en la mano, y él se apartó de ella como impulsado por una carga eléctrica.

-¿Qué te pasa ahora, James?

-¿Qué haces aquí?- La chica enarcó una ceja.

-Nos dieron permiso para venir al pueblo ¿recuerdas?

-Cierto- quiso golpearse la frente con la mano. Entre todas las preguntas ¿venía y se le ocurría esa? Claro, no había esperado encontrarla en ese preciso momento, pero…

-¿Qué tal San Valentín, Potter? –preguntó Lily.

-¿Qué?- La chica suspiró, parecía consternada por su conducta, y a la vez… Divertida.

Sí, le pareció ver un brillo divertido en sus ojos suspicaces.

-Dije, ¿qué tal San Valentín? ¿No deberías estar por allí con alguna morena despampanante?

_Rubia, en realidad_, pensó, pero decidió guardarse la aclaración para sí mismo.

-La cosa no terminó bien- admitió, y sonrió a medias- ¿y tu prefecto ratón de biblioteca con modales de señorita?

-Muy gracioso, Potter- lo reprimió, aunque las comisuras de sus labios temblaron, como si quisiera contener la risa. Los labios que él "_acababa_" de besar… También apartó ese pensamiento de su mente.

-No tuve ninguna cita- siguió ella, encogiéndose de hombros, y sonrió- Pero Diane y Marlene amenazaron con quemar mis libros sin no venía- Él sonrió también, ignorando las mariposas en su estómago cuando su rostro se iluminó.

-Suena como una amenaza poderosa.

-Lo es, aunque no lo he pasado mal, ¿con quién viniste?

-Esméralda Malzieu- Trató de no mostrarse sorprendido por el hecho de que pudiera recordar su apellido.

La joven, por el contrario, no pudo ocultar su asombro.

-¿En serio? ¡Todo el curso está que se babea por ella! ¿Aceptó salir _contigo_?

-No tienes que ser tan honesta, Evans- bromeó, y ella se encogió de hombros, siguiéndole el juego.

-Es algo sorprendente, solamente- algo en su expresión debió de despertar su preocupación, porque el rostro de la chica se suavizó al decir- ¿Tan mal fue tu cita?

-¿Qué? Oh, bueno… -no le parecía justo echarle toda la culpa a Esméralda, si bien ella no era precisamente la más agradable de las compañías. Estaba consciente de que su cháchara incesante no lo habría molestado en absoluto en cualquier otro momento- A decir verdad, fue mi culpa.

-¿Sí?

-Tengo… La cabeza en otro lado últimamente- explicó, revolviéndose el pelo inconscientemente.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-¿Disculpa?- Lily sonreía.

-La chica que te tiene tan distraído.

-No sé de que hablas.

-Vamos, Potter, nos conocemos desde hace tiempo- objetó, cruzándose de brazos- No has hecho ningún comentario sarcástico, ni has tratado de insinuárteme en los cinco minutos que llevamos hablando, por no mencionar que arruinaste tu salida con una de las muchachas más sexys y fáciles del curso sólo porque "_estabas en otro lado"._ Sí eso no es señal de que algo te pasa, no sé que lo sea.

Nerviosamente, volvió a despeinarse el cabello, y sonrió a medias, incapaz de dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Segundos después, se dio cuenta de lo surrealista que todo era. Lily estaba allí, frente a él, sosteniéndole la mirada con verdadera curiosidad, deseosa de saber quién era la chica que rondaba por su cabeza, sin saber que se trataba de ella.

Y nada más importaba, sólo que estaba allí.

-Es alguien que conozco desde hace tiempo- dijo. Fue lo más cerca que estuvo de decirle la verdad. Lo más cerca que estaría esa noche, cuando los dos se miraron a los ojos, y el silencio se apoderó del ambiente. Estaba seguro de que lo había descubierto. Era la estudiante más inteligente del curso, algo tan obvio no se le podía escapar.

Pero no sólo eso, por una fracción de segundo, a él le pareció ver en sus ojos que ella también le correspondía. Sólo por un segundo, tan rápido, tan fugaz, que luego se dijo que fue producto de su imaginación. Y tenía que serlo.

Porque Lily Evans jamás le correspondería… ¿verdad?

-Espero que algún día se lo digas- la voz de la chica era casi un susurro, sonaba tan frágil…

¿Era posible que también sintiera lo mismo?

Estaba paralizado en su sitio, incapaz de formar alguna palabra coherente, y aunque lo hiciera, su garganta estaba demasiado seca para poder pronunciarla.

Lily volvió a hablar, ligeramente incómoda.

-Bueno, será mejor que me vaya, mis amigas deben de estarme esperando- sonrió una última vez, y se dio la vuelta para marcharse- Nos vemos mañana, James.

_Se está marchando, di algo, lo que sea. Detenla, has algo, Potter ¡AHORA!_

-¡Lily!- la llamó, sorprendido de que pudiera emitir algún sonido. La pelirroja se detuvo, dándose la vuelta, confundida. Él sonrió, y le guiñó un ojo juguetonamente, como siempre hacía cuando quería molestarla- Feliz San Valentín, Evans- Esperó que pusiera los ojos en blanco, que bufara y se fuera.

En su lugar, sonrió.

-Feliz San Valentín, Potter.

…

-¿Qué tal te fue con Malzieu?- preguntó Sirius esa noche en la sala común, dejándose caer en una de las poltronas junto al fuego y estirándose sin mucha ceremonia. Era tarde ya, y Peter y Remus se habían ido a dormir, pero él no podía.

James, sentado frente a su amigo, se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué tal te fue a ti? –Sirius se encogió de hombros también.

-He tenido mejores- se hundió más en el asiento, sonriendo, y apoyó el codo en el brazo de la silla para descansar la cabeza en la mano- Parece que no fue el mejor San Valentín ¿no?

-Nunca me gustaron las fiestas comerciales- respondió él, con los ojos clavados en la llamas de la chimenea, si bien su mente estaba en un sitio completamente diferente.

En aquellas calles de Hogsmeade, donde una pelirroja de ojos verdes le había sonreído.

Sintió los ojos de su amigo clavados en él, y casi podía ver su expresión confundida cuando dijo:

-¿Cornamenta?

-¿Sí, Canuto?- preguntó, levantando la mirada.

El aludido pareció a punto de decir algo, pero, a la final, sólo negó con la cabeza, bostezando ruidosamente.

-Nada, olvídalo. Me voy a dormir- anunció, poniéndose en pie. James asintió, y escuchó sus pasos en la escalera, y el crujido de la puerta de su dormitorio cuando Sirius entró en él.

Solo otra vez en la sala, el chico se preguntó si era posible que aquello que había visto en Lily hubiera estado realmente allí. Ese brillo en sus ojos, esa fragilidad en su voz ¿era posible?

¿Lily Evans, la prefecta, la primera de la clase, podía estar también enamorada de él? ¿Gustarle, al menos?

Negó con la cabeza, eso era una locura. Su mente se estaba imaginando cosas, ya había probado lo vividas que sus alucinaciones podían ser en aquel callejón…

Eso había sido todo, una alucinación.

Y sin embargo, una parte de él no podía dejar de creer que había sido verdad. Aquella parte de él que no se rendía, que estaba convencida de que, algún día, en algún momento y en algún lugar, Lily Evans, la chica más inteligente de su curso, le diría que sí.

Se puso en pie, incapaz de reprimir la sonrisa en sus labios, consciente de que debía de estar ofreciendo el aspecto más tonto del mundo. Necesitaba dormir, y ya mañana volvería a ser el mismo Cornamenta de siempre.

Pero hoy, hoy creería que estaba cerca de conseguirlo. De conseguir a la pelirroja de sus sueños, a la chica que amaba, que siempre había amado, y que siempre amaría.

Se dejó caer en la cama. Por hoy, sólo porque era el único día del año en que a uno se le permitía ser un completo idiota, creería que su amor era correspondido. Cerró los ojos, dejando que el sueño lo invadiera.

_Sólo por un día_, pensó, antes de deslizarse a la dulce inconsciencia, a aquella tierra de fantasía donde la imaginación colisionaba con la realidad en una mezcla alucinante de colores y figuras.

Y su amor, en sus sueños, sería una leyenda. Una historia épica de la que las generaciones venideras hablarían por los siglos de los siglos, la historia de cómo James Potter consiguió, después de años de lucha, al amor de su vida.

Porque nada lo detendría. ¡Merlín, él era James Potter! James Potter nunca se rendía. Nunca. Por muy imposible que la cosa pareciera. Algún día conseguiría que la expresión de Lily cambiara de veras, que la chica le correspondiera de veras, y no sólo en su vivida imaginación.

Pero sólo por ese día, se dejaría creer que sus sueños pronto se harían realidad.

* * *

><p><strong>Un fic por el día de San Valentín. Sí, lo sé, es algo tarde ya, pero me tardé más en él de lo que creí que haría. <strong>**Espero les guste, si bien está algo desordenado, y hay partes en que me paso de cursi, jajaja. **

**Es mi primer fic de Harry Potter, que por cierto fueron los primeros libros que leí completos que NO eran cuentos de hadas, y que iniciaron mi amor por la lectura, así que estoy muy emocionada :D**

**El título es de una canción de Alejandro Sanz del mismo nombre, una de mis favoritas, y las estrofas, en parte, fueron las que me dieron la idea. ****No olviden dejar sus comentarios, y muchas gracias por leer.**

**¡Feliz 14 de febrero!**

**Atentamente, **

**Nikky-Grey.**


End file.
